Nos volveremos a encontrar
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [sasunarunarusasu][oneshot] Naru encuentra a Sasu justo después de Sai, como será aquel reencuentro, dará alguno el brazo a torcer, entrad y mirad.


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Este oneshot tenía pensado hacerlo un poco sado, pero primero que se parecería al de lore (también es mi punto de vista del capi 306) y segundo que aunque intenté terminarlo con sasunaru no pude, explicación? Sencilla XD la pinta de uke que me trajo sasu en la segunda parte, con esa ropita y esa carita angelical, conclusión: final narusasu (secreto: siempre lleva las riendas sasu, es para que no os creáis otra cosa XD)_**

**NOS VOLVEREMOS A ENCONTRAR**

**-A que has venido?-,** preguntó un Uchiha tendido en la cama y observando vagamente la pared, su voz no denotaba sensación alguna.

Sai sonrió, retiró las serpientes que se acercaban a él y se adentró en la estancia, contempló aquel cuerpo con algo de deseo, que aunque quisiera evitarlo había surgido de su interior al delinear su figura, aquel moreno ante él era perfecto.

**-Ya te lo he dicho, lo hago por Naruto, quiero llevarte a Konoha y entender que significa ese lazo que tanto os une-,** se explicó con los ojos fijos en su espalda, estaba cubierto por un fino yukata blanco con el símbolo de su clan adornando la parte posterior.

Por parte de Sasuke solo hubo silencio, uno que irritaba y contraía los ahora nervios del chico de pelo corto. Elegantemente se reincorporó sentándose en la orilla de la cama, sus ahora más largos cabellos azulados ocultaron un rostro inexpresivo, por lo menos en ese momento.

**-Tengo que reconocer que desde que Naruto-kun me enseñó a sentir, ante tu presencia me pongo nervioso, pero… me limitaré a cumplir el acuerdo con él-,** intentaba apaciguarlo hablándole del rubio pero no se daba cuenta que producía el efecto contrario.

**-Para… romperlo?-,** formuló Sasuke, el ambu curvó una ceja dudoso, **-quieres saber que significa ese lazo para destruirlo y robármelo, cierto?-.**

El Uchiha se irguió ante Sai que daba pasitos hacía atrás tragando saliva. Ese joven imponía y el amenazante Sharingan que brillaba con intensidad apoyaba esa postura, tanto que sentía sus piernas temblar.

**-Yo… tu… como…?-,** no sabía que decir, solo sentía el terror recorrerlo.

Se tocó las hebras azulinas y observó dos libros posados en el escritorio, sonrió tristemente. El pintor lo observó extrañado por aquella aura melancólica que lo envolvía.

**-A él le gusta ayudar a todo el mundo, poniendo el alma en ello y… no se da cuenta que es tan encantador que los termina encandilando… ese dobe…-,** un brillito extraño invadió sus ojos y lo observó provocando algo de lástima, cosa que en su vida quisiera demostrar, pero eran muchos años sin su rubito, **-no tendrás oportunidad alguna, por mucho que le persigáis tú, Gaara, Neji, la Hyuga y me imagino que hasta ahora Sakura, el siempre me buscará a mí, nos hallaremos en sueños y le consolaré en nuestros encuentros, pero yo soy el único que puedo llenar ese espacio-,** le comentó seguro, ahora se podría decir que pasando a arrogante.

Sai estaba impresionado por la calidad de comprensión que dominaba el moreno, pero él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, quería a Naruto para él, era la única persona después de su hermano con la que se sentía a gusto y no lo cedería mientras tuviera oportunidad.

**-Te crees muy listo pero… final te robaré a Naruto-kun-,** aún intentado mostrarse sereno, su vos temblaba.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo y lo agarró del cuello estrellándolo contra la pared, el ambu dio un fuerte quejido de molestia y sintiendo la falta de aire arañó desesperado aquel pálido brazo, consiguiendo únicamente que le apretara aún más. Con una sonrisita de superioridad se acercó a su oído y respiró profundo, haciéndole estremecer y dejando que su sensual voz lo envolviera.

**-No acabo contigo porque se que le molestaría y… cuando venga mi kitsune te demostraré lo que significa ese lazo, hasta entonces…-,** se aproximó a su rostro y dejó que observara como lentamente sacaba su lengua y recorría toda la comisura de sus labios, sin profundizar en ellos claro, **-estate quieto aquí muñequita, veremos si saben después despertarte de este jutsu-,** clavó el Sharingan fijamente en los ojos negros y como si fuera de trapo quedó colgado.

Lo dejó sentado en el suelo, como si no tuviera vida propia lo colocó de forma que no cayera y en una posición estratégica para que no se perdiera ni un solo movimiento de su zorrito.

"_Porque no puedo moverme? Es como si no tuviera control de mí mismo, como si fuera un muñeco, lo veo todo pero no puedo hacer nada, a no ser que… haya separado la conexión de mi espíritu y mi cuerpo? A que nivel puede llegar ese Sharingan?" _

Sasuke sonrió pues sabía perfectamente lo que Sai estaba pensando en ese momento, se agachó y delineó los labios con su yema, sujetó su mentón y lo contempló largo rato, aquel imbécil se parecía a él físicamente, claro que le faltaba hombría (no hablemos de hombría Sasuke… UU) y gusto para vestir, ni loco se pondría él esa ropa, el ombligo al aire, que horterada.

**-Sasuke!-,** se escuchó desde la puerta.

Naruto contempló la escena, las ansias por ver al Uchiha eran superiores a su sentido común, mirándole fijamente buscó cada cambio en su cuerpo, en las facciones de su cara, estaba tan lindo… hasta le parecía tierna esa expresión infantil que parecía haber regresado a su rostro. Su corazón se encogió al verlo tan juntos de los labios de Sai, pero reaccionó al advertir el estado de este.

**-Naruto…-,** no sabía que decir, no esperaba que se convirtiera en un chico tan apuesto, su rostro parecía mas serio y adulto, su cuerpo moldeado y bien formado, estaba realmente guapo, **-por fin me encuentras-,** arqueó su típica sonrisa para esconder sus verdaderos pensamientos.

**-Sai, estará vivo, verdad?-,** la serenidad impropia en él no pasó inadvertida para el Uchiha.

**-Si lo esta, no lo he matado si es lo que te preocupa-,** pronunció pesadamente mientras se levantaba separándose en el acto del cuerpo del ambu.

Sin que su cara demostrara ni uno de sus movimientos a ejecutar, Sasuke se fue acercando a un algo turbado rubio, quedándose a su altura y dirigiendo su mano a la morena mejilla. Naruto no entendía porque lo estaba esperando, podía saber con solo un ojeada que su poder era desbordante, por que no huyó, esperaba la mejor oportunidad para matarle?

**-Se que has esperado a que te encontrara, porque?-,** su rostro se cubrían de seriedad.

**-Quería verte-,** con la yema de su pulgar le dio cariñosos rocecitos.

**-Y porque no me visitaste en Konoha, porque no me llamaste? No concuerda lo que dices con lo que haces, pero no importa… vuelve conmigo-,** apoyó su mano sobre la pálida que le acariciaba.

**-No podía y aún ahora no volveré contigo a Konoha, pero… hay algo pendiente entre ambos…-,** rompió el contacto deslizándose por el mentón hasta dejar sus dedos rozar el aire y con un suspiro se sentó en la cama.

Naruto pensó que decir, cual ficha mover, en eso recordó algo que siempre rondaba en su mente, como una de las primeras preguntas a realizar cuando se lo encontrara. Dio tres pasitos al frente y se acuclilló entre las piernas del Uchiha apoyándose en sus rodillas.

**-Aunque estaba inconsciente en mi mente se clavaron dos palabras, desde que reaccioné sobre los hombros de Kakashi-sensei me acribillaron la cabeza, resonando una y otra vez, que quisiste decir con…-,** cogió aire y miró fijamente esos ojos grises libres ahora del tono carmesí, **-Naruto… yo…?-,** no perdía detalle de cada expresión del moreno.

Primero se sorprendió para después dejar que un color rojizo cubriera sus carrillos, pero muy levemente. Se volvió a atusar las hebras azuladas y le palpó cariñosamente la barbilla.

**-Ai Shiteru-,** fueron las simples palabras que dejó escapar de los finos labios.

Naruto cayó de culo al suelo, el buscaba algo que le demostrara aquellos sentimientos, pero oírlas directamente no se lo esperaba, en definitiva este no era el Sasuke que él conocía.

**-Estas jugando conmigo no?-,** se levantó y lo encaró furioso, -**todo esto es una trampa para volver a matarme?-,** la cabeza le daba vueltas sin control.

El moreno se esperaba algo así y echando valor a sus actos estiró de su anaranjada manga hasta hacerle caer en la cama. Estaba tan impactado que no reaccionó dándole oportunidad a Sasuke de colocarse sobre él y para no tener que notar su extrema vergüenza se apegó a su cuello.

**-Y tu a mí… Naruto… tu… me quieres?-,** con su índice perfiló los carnosos labios del rubio observándolos atentamente.

**-Yo…-,** estos empezaron a temblar, -**tu sabes perfectamente… que… si… Sasuke…-,** cerró los ojos ante el bochorno que ascendió de su cuerpo hasta concentrarse en su cara.

Sonrió ante la afirmación y fue deshaciendo los centímetros que los separaban, posándose en aquellos labios y haciendo presión en ellos. Naruto se sonrojó pero se dejó hacer, sin abrir los ojitos y disfrutándolo cuanto pudo. Durante cuanto tiempo había soñado con ese encuentro, con su primer beso de verdad, con saber que solo le amaba a él, pero aún así algo le decía que no volvería a su lado, por lo menos no hasta que no acabara con Itachi.

Naruto abrió sus labios dejando que la lengua de su amigo invadiera su boca, los movimientos eran deseosos pero delicados, como leves caricias que lo recorrían. Rodeó su cuello y acarició los finos cabellos suaves y sedosos, descendió abarcando toda aquella soñada espalda, bajando a su paso el blanquecino yukata que ya recaía en sus hombros mostrando esa delicada piel de porcelana. Y se separaron mirándose a los ojos, aquel no era el chico arisco de antaño ahora era tierno y dulce. Que habría tenido que aguantar todo este tiempo? Agarró un mechón azulado y lo palpó entre sus dedos, después lo retiró suavemente y le acarició la mejilla lisa y cristalina.

**-Sasuke… eres tan hermoso…-,** el rubio estaba encandilado con aquella perfecta visión.

El Uchiha sonrió sinceramente, ahora si que el kitsune estaba atontado, aquellas sonrisas podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano y ahora se las mostraba a él, _"Sasuke…"_ No pudo evitar que una perla descendiera de sus ojos.

**-Tan tierno como siempre, usuratonkachi…-,** la recogió con el dorso de su índice y la lamió. Aquella lagrimita era de su Naruto y por muy salada que fuera a él le parecía el más delicioso de los dulces.

Naruto lo examinó con la mirada, lamía su dedo despacio… saboreándolo, sus ojos profundos entreabiertos en una expresión infantil pero masculina, las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y su lindo cabello volviendo de nuevo a su frente. Se veía tan delicado… tan sumiso. Su cambio de actitud sería por… aquel pensamiento le aprisionó el pecho, agarrándole el rostro sin mucha presión y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

**-Dime que te ha hecho Orochimaru, te ha… tocado… te ha…?-,** cayó al ver la expresión triste en el rostro del moreno.

Desvió los ojos hacia un lado… señal de que ocultaba algo… después se centró en los zafiros que temblaban angustiados y le volvió a sonreír tiernamente… no quería preocuparlo.

Ahora era el turno de Sasuke para acariciarle el rostro, bajando despacio hechizándolo para sellar sus labios en un beso casto y aunque no lo pareciera significativo.

**-Eso ahora no es relevante, estamos solos tu y yo… quiero sentirte, tenerte entre mis brazos para poder soportar la despedida hasta nuestro nuevo encuentro, te necesito en este momento Naruto…-, **pasó su lengua por cada uno de los lindos bigotes, haciendo al zorrito suspirar y apretar fuerte los ojos.

Sin dejar de ofrecerle besitos por su cuello y el pecho que dejaba al descubierto disimuladamente al quitarle la sudadera, fue encendiendo la situación, rozando su piel en el acto con la del rubio, este se revolvía disfrutando de aquel inmenso placer, nunca lo había sentido y dudaba que alguien que no fuera aquel ser se lo pudiera proporcionar. Descendió hasta el cierre del pantalón y lo abrió, bajándolo lentamente a la vez que rozaba los muslo dejando su tacto en ellos, finamente se los quitó. Ascendió de nuevo por el moreno cuerpo y se colocó entre sus piernas, a la altura de su intimidad.

**-Contigo me siento tan bien…-,** intentó calmarse, **-eres lo más importante para mí, aún así prefieres perseguirle a él y yo… que?-, **sus ojitos se vidriaban por momentos.

**-Dobe…-,** se aproximó a sus labios y los besó tiernamente, **-ahora solo puedo ofrecerte esto…disfrútalo…-,** Naruto no dijo nada solo lo observó de colocarse en la posición anterior.

Sasuke agarró la intimidad de su acompañante, la mimó entre sus dedos con delicados y expertos movimientos. La aproximó a sus labios y suspiró sobre la punta, el kitsune se revolvió de la deliciosa impresión, aún así se incorporó para observarle, era una visión demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar sin gravarla en su memoria. El moreno satisfecho la besó, lamiéndola después con tranquilidad y delicadeza como cual helado fuera. En toda la habitación solo se escuchaba los acalorados jadeos que el rubio intentaba controlar sin éxito, clavando su mirada en los actos de aquel irresistible joven.

El Uchiha relamiéndose los labios se retiró, con ahora un rostro más excitado se abrió un poco el yukata del pecho dejándolo caído en las mangas y lo mismo en la parte posterior, claro estaba sin abrírselo del todo.

**-Naruto…-,** le nombró, dejando los cariñosos insultos a un lado. El ojiazul se estremeció por el llamamiento pero aún más por verlo de acercarse.

Se recostó sobre el rubio colocándose entre sus piernas y posó cada brazo a un lado de su cara. El flequillo azulado se mezcló con el dorado, encontrándose sus miradas, nadando en ellas y buscando sentimientos mutuos. Sasuke besó su frente, su nariz, lamió sus mejillas y se posó en sus labios rozándolos levemente.

**-Ahora tranquilo…-,** le advirtió.

Las pálidas manos afirmaron las temblorosas caderas del zorrito, atrayéndolas hacia él, provocando el principio de la penetración. Naruto se mordió el labio intentando aguantar aquel insoportable dolor. Cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro dejó escapar un gemido que ahogó en la boca del kitsune, que sonrojado contempló aquella expresión de placer que mantenía el Uchiha y aún a sabiendas que le estaba reventado se movió un poco para que siguiera.

Sasuke empezó a moverse despacio, apoyándose en la curvatura de su cuello y lamiéndolo, aquella estrechez le mataba, era tan embriagadora, el placer le inundaba, creía poder llevar al mismísimo cielo. Lo sujetó de la cintura y aceleró el ritmo, esta vez más salvaje, besándolo con intensidad. La electricidad le recorría haciéndole palpitar, mordió el labio inferior del pequeño provocándole sangre en un descuido. Y fue cuando lo sintió… cálidas lágrimas resbalando y cayendo a su rostro. Aturdido paró todo lo que hacía y lo observó, Naruto lloraba con descontrol aunque había evitado de lujo cualquier sonido que lo delatara. La culpabilidad lo envolvió, él quería hacerle gozar no sufrir.

**-Te he hecho… daño…?-,** formuló preocupado intentado salir del rubio, este emitió un quejido de dolor.

El moreno observó como su miembro estaba bañado de hilios de sangre, los mismos que resbalaban de la entrada de Naruto. Abrió ampliamente los ojos y se retiró aturdido, no… él no quería eso… no era eso lo que tenía pensado, desvió la vista y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Naruto se reincorporó aún sintiendo punzadas en su trasero, como pudo se arrodilló frente al Uchiha y se posó en sus hombros, buscando su rostro a través de las aberturas que dejaban los dedos que lo ocultaban.

**-Estoy bien baka, crees que esto es algo para el gran Uzumaki Naruto!-,** se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo, **-ves? Ya estoy como nuevo, no te ponga así… yo… aún quiero…-,** sus mejillas enrojecieron y agachó la vista.

Sasuke sorprendido despejó su cara y lo observó, sonrió tiernamente ante la extrema vergüenza del rubio y acarició sus cabellos, rozando en un beso profundo sus labios.

**-Tiéndete… y… cierra los ojos-,** el zorrito asintió temeroso.

Aun sabiendo lo que le iba a doler obedeció al mayor, recostándose y apretando con fuerza las sabanas como si estas le fuera a servir de algo, cerró con bastante presión sus zafiros.

**-Buen chico…-,** la voz de Sasuke sonó sensual….

Lo primero que sintió fue el peso del moreno sobre él, pero esta vez sobre sus caderas y de pronto notó algo extraño, un apretón en su miembro que lo hizo ver el cielo. Abrió los ojos al momento y con la visión borrosa, gimió…

**-Oh… por kami… Sasuke…-.**

Algo caliente y húmedo se deslizaba por su intimidad, estrujándola de una forma enloquecedora, intentó aclarar la situación fijando la vista en el ser sobre él. Y ahí estaba Sasuke, con aún el yukata puesto pero visiblemente desordenado, sus pálidas manos adheridas al moreno pecho, sus profundos y entreabiertos ojos fijos en él, todo sonrojado y dejando que de sus labios se escucharan lo más sexy y sensuales suspiros nunca existidos.

**-Te… ahhh… dije que te haría gozar no…? Ah… mmm… pues… lo pienso cum-plir…-.**

Naruto asintió, creyendo morirse solo de poder contemplarlo de aquella forma (no eres el único, yo me estoy derritiendo XD), se veía tan adorable… se reposó en sus antebrazos y se quedó allí disfrutando de los sexuales movimientos que efectuaba el Uchiha.

El moreno le rodeó el cuello, jugueteando con su nuca dorada, dejando que ambas respiraciones chocaran mientras se hundían cada uno en las placenteras expresiones del otro. El kitsune centró sus manos en el cinturón del yukata, acompañando el trabajo de los dedos con su suspiros ansiosos por ver que se escondía debajo, fue deslizando la tela por la cristalina piel quedándose maravillado por su extrema belleza. Sasuke sin dejar de saltar sobre él lo siguió con la mirada, intentando averiguar que tramaba. Sintió como le besaba el hombro, su clavícula y se regocijaba en su cuello, haciéndole jadear extasiado. Naruto se desprendió de aquella prenda y advirtió como su corazón dio un vuelco, el Uchiha era perfecto… tan bien formado, fuerte, duro, lo rodeó por la cintura y con algo de indecisión trasladó las manos al prieto trasero, estrujándolo con deseo.

**-… mmm… Naruto… te siento tan mío… esta sensación es maravillosa…-,** suspiraba el ojigris, que aún seguía reposado en su cuello.

**-Ahh… estas buenísimo… Sasuke… ahhh dattebayoo!-,** decía Naruto ya sin vergüenza, pues aquel ángel que trotaba sobre él lo tenía embobado.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar reír para sí, siempre sería igual de impulsivo e inocente, no tenía ni pizca de maldad, pero eso era lo que más le ponía. Apegó más sus cuerpos y se fundieron en un beso lujurioso, dejando pena acción a la pasión y separándose para poder respirar a base de gemidos.

**-Te gusta… ahh… Na-Naruto-kun… mmm…?-,** le preguntó socarrón, rozándole mejilla con mejilla.

**-Más… ahhh-,** pedía besándole la barbilla, **-cabalga sobre mí…-,** pasó a lamerle el cuello, **-mmm… ahh… sal-salta con fuerza… ahh… mmm…Sa-Sasuke!-,** soltó mordiéndole y clavando sus uñas en ambos cachetes.

**-Ahhh…!-,** el gran gemido del portador del Sharingan no se hizo esperar.

Buscando más profundidad en aquella penetración Sasuke empujó al rubio hasta hacer que su espalda reposara en el cabezal de la cama, él se agarró también y comenzó a saltar más bruscamente, encontrando apoyo y la ayuda en las subidas de Naruto, que hasta le golpeaba con sus caderas para darle impulso. Arqueó la espalda dejando que las gotitas de sudor comenzaran a bañar su cuerpo y se deslizaran hasta las caderas del kitsune.

**-Naruto… mmm… la siento tan profunda… dime… a-algo… ah… mmm… por… por kami… ahhh…-,** gemía el moreno descontrolado.

El zorrito aprovechó que estaba el Uchiha apoyado en la cama para poder lamerle el cuello, bajar por su pecho, saborear aquella apetitosa piel, succionar sus pezones y morderlos con deseo, pero que bueno que estaba Sasuke…

**-Ahhh… me pones tan caliente Sasuke… mmm... ahh… no sabes las veces… que he… ahhh… soñado que te follaba de esta forma… mmm… ahhh-,** y seguía lamiendo.

**-Tanto… mmm… te… pongo… ah… ahhh….?-,** gozaba por las caricias recibidas.

**-No te… mmm… ahhh… lo puedes… imaginar… yo… yo… ah… ahhh… ahhhh!-,** Naruto cerró los ojos en una mueca zorruna y comenzó a poner rojo.

Sasuke se apegó a Naruto en un fuerte abrazarlo, dejando pleno contacto entre las diferentes pieles. Estaba totalmente cachondo de escuchar a su kitsune gemir de aquella forma, así que pensando únicamente en darle placer, apretó sus nalgas estrujando el miembro de su compañero en cada nueva bajada y subida. Las manos del rubio se aferraron desesperadas a la pálida cadera y le mordió el cuello con desenfreno, el moreno no pudo evitar chillar y arañó la morena espalda, dejándola algo ensangrentada. Aquello más que gemidos eran gritos escandalosos de pura lujuria.

**-No puedo… m-más… mmm… ah… ahhh…. Sasuke… me corro… ahh… ahhh… ahhhhh…!-,** Naruto echó el rostro hacía atrás mordiéndose el labio.

**-Shsss… no grites tanto… mmm… ahh… ahhhh… ohh… si… Naruto… yo también… me… mmm… corro… ahh… ahhh… ahhhh… Naruto…!-,** el Uchiha manchando de semen todo el vientre del zorrito se dejó recaer en su pecho, respirando pausadamente, cuando pudo retomar el aire se acercó al ya descargado rubio y le susurró al oído, **-me gustaría haberte llenado yo a ti, pero también se siente bien… noto como todo tu calor me ha bañado… espero que lo volvamos a repetir… me has puesto que me follaras, te lo digo enserio… dobe…-, **se separó de él y se miraron fijamente, Naruto no sabía que decir así que optó por el silencio, temiendo que el final se acercara dando comienzo a una nueva despedida.

Uzumaki le observó los labios, finos y delicados, levemente sonrojados por la presión en ellos a causa del éxtasis, eran tan apetitosos que parecía que solos le atraían, la boca de su Sasuke era exquisita. Se acercó para besarla pero el moreno se retiró, levantándose rápidamente de sus caderas y recogiendo el yukata. Estaba tan sorprendido que solo podía observarle de vestirse, sin saber como actuar, le había… le había… negado el beso.

**-Por-porque?-,** se atrevió a preguntar.

Sasuke le dio la espalda, sabía que como le mirara le sería imposible abandonarle por muy decidido que lo tuviera. Se acercó al escritorio y recogió aquellos libros que había preparado con tanto cuidado, aún sin volverse se los lanzó.

**-Ai Shiteru… Naru… he disfrutando follando contigo te lo aseguro… cuídate-,** y respirando hondo despareció en una voluta de humo.

El kitsune ignoró los libros e intentó levantarse para evitar que se marchara, pero lo único que consiguió fue quedar de rodillas en el suelo en el mismo lugar que había estado el moreno. Con la mano extendida y las lágrimas surgiendo ferozmente de su mirada, sintió la furia recorrerle.

**-SASUKEEEE!-,** chilló lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Se enroscó como un animalillo asustado y se desahogó a llantos descontrolados, de nuevo lo abandonaba, le dejaba solo, porque Sasuke…? Echó un vistazo a la cama y se arrastró hasta ella. Escogió el más pequeño y lo abrió, rebuscando algo entre las hojas.

**-Información de Akatsuki? Por lo que se ve Sasuke la ha estado recabando para encontrar a Itachi… sabe que me persiguen… me lo ha dado para que me pueda defender y saber a que atenerme… Sasu…-,** no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente.

Lo cambió por el otro, esta era mas grande y grueso, con algo de temor pasó la tapa y leyó la primera hoja.

"_Esta es mi primera semana aquí, junto a este repugnante sannin y lejos de mi villa, de mi Naruto… aguantaré esto? Soportaré no verle y pensar que pude estar con otra persona que no sea yo? Pero algo me dice que yo ocupo su corazón, y que me buscará, como loco además, y yo le esperaré ansioso. Este diario no es solo para desahogarme, es para contarte todo lo que me ocurra, así que desde ahora lo escribiré para ti, Naruto, solo para ti…"_

**-Sasuke-baka… arigato…-,** estrujó el cuaderno contra su pecho y se secó las lágrimas, estaba inmensamente feliz dentro de lo que cabe.

Se colocó deprisa sus ropas y observó a Sai en el suelo, ya hasta se había olvidado de él, lo recogió y se lo cargó a la espalda, que le habría echo Sasuke? En verdad parecía un muñeco sin vida. **"kuso, esto se ve mal, tendré que hacer algo rápidamente!"**

**-Esperaré ansioso nuestro próximo encuentro, Sasu…-,** y salió corriendo en busca de Yamato y Sakura.

Nunca olvidaría ese día, es que fueron uno del otro, en que besaron sus cuerpos y se unieron en uno. La belleza pálida de Sasuke saltando sobre él, con la cara mas sensual y el cuerpo más exquisito que nunca se hubiera imaginado… la verdad es que era recordarlo y sentía la sangre hervir hacía un mismo sitio. Aquella nueva época separados sería mas dura de llevar, pero mucho mas dura.

**--**

_**Jaja, naru-chan dura es como se te pone al recordar a Sasuke sobre ti, jaja pedazo de salido XD, nada no digo nada que yo soy peor, bueno espero que con este oneshot la gente que se rehúsa un poco al narusasu , le encuentre el gustillo (seguro que ahora lo odiáis más XD), a mi os aseguro que me da muchísimo morbo, me ha quedado el lemon soso, gomen no se porque el final queda tan pobre, y eso que le he dado vueltas pero que no salía mejor, joder UU. Pero he intentado mejorar en narración, que ha sido igual de asquerosa? Si ya lo se XD pero por lo menos lo he intentado.**_

**_También tengo que reconocer que comparado con el de lore pues no le llega ni a la suela de los talones, pero para no quedarme tan desilusionada mejor no comparaciones XD. _**

_**Hay muchas que me dicen que me deje de oneshot y me ponga a actualizar mis otros fic, llevais toda la razón, pero cuando te viene la inspi, te viene para lo que quiere, así que no puedo hacer nada T:T de todas formas esta semana creo que tendré listo en itanaru y mis ojos serán tu guía, besitos y gracias por leerme.**_


End file.
